Somebody Help Me
by Hitomi-Koi-Ko
Summary: Sakura agrees to become Madara's slave when she does not want to see Naruto killed. Will something happen between Madara and Sakura they both did not expect? MadaraxSakura SakuraxMadara MadaSaku SakuMada AU On Hiatus
1. You are now my slave

Sakura was running threw the forest towards the sounds of the commotion. Running as fast as her legs could take her. Naruto was off in that direction and she had to do anything she could to get to her friend before anything happened. The sky was getting darker and darker over where he was and Sakura began to worry. If something were to happen to Naruto she could never forgive herself. That was her friend. The person who has stood by her when everything was falling apart.

Sakura was coming into the clearing. She could see Naruto in her view along with two other figures standing infront of him. She ran faster then came to a complete stop when she saw who the one figure was. The figure was tall, wore baggy clothes, the shirt opens up just to see part of the chest, pale tan skin, long dark blue hair, and pools of black orbs. Uchiha Sasuke, she knew him from anywhere. She had loved the guy for most of her life. The only person to completely destroy her heart.

Sakura stood there paralized for what she saw in front of her. Just then Sasuke lunged forward and attacked Naruto with a much powerful Chidori then he use to have. Sakura's voice was mute she could not say anything! She could only watch, just then her legs began to walk and she ran at Sasuke full power with the goal she had set in her mind at first. Kill the Uchiha, it is the only way to stop his plans. Sasuke landed a powerful kick to Sakura's gut before she could even try to do that. She flew backwards landing right into a tree breaking it in half from how powerful the kick was. She lie on the ground unconscious. Naruto looked over at his friend rage filling him!

Naruto attacked Sasuke head on with rasengan. Sasuke dodge the attack before it could miss him, or so he thought. He felt a sharp pain in his arm. He looked down to see blood dripping from the wound. 'How did that happen I thought I dodge that,' he thought as looking at Naruto. Just then Naruto attacked him again. This time Sasuke was ready for him. He grabbed his sword stabbing Naruto in the stomach. Naruto fell to the ground just then Sasuke saw his chance and kicked Naruto in the head hard. He looked down at Naruto with hard red eyes when he heard a loud scream. It was Sakura's. She ran towards Sasuke with a kunai in her hand.

Sasuke stepped aside to Sakura's surprise and she ran to Narutos side. She then began to heal him. Just then a figure stepped out of the shadows with a mask on. He walked over to Sasuke stopping just a few feet away. He looked at Sasuke then the figure on the ground. He said nothing as he walked over to the figure on the ground. He saw Sakura healing the demon boys wounds. Sakura turned around and looked up at the figure with fear. "Don't hurt him! Leave him alone! If anything kill me just do not hurt Naruto! I will do anything just do not hurt him!"

He looked down at Sakura a smirk behind his mask covered face. At last he spoke, "Anything you say?" He says with a hard tone of voice. Sakura swallows hard and nods her head.

Just then Sakura was grabbed by the arm harshly and picked up to her feet. Sakura began to shake with fear at this harsh vibe. She was then tied up and thrown over the dark haired masked man's shoulder. "You will be my slave you are to do what I say. If you do not follow this I will kill the demon brat and absorb his demon Got it?" He told Sakura in a demanding voice.

She nodded her head only to feel nails go into her side sharply. She let out a small cry of pain. "Got it?" The man asked again in a much rougher tone. "Hai!" Sakura replied out of fear. The man smirked and began to walk off. "Sasuke follow me now." He told the younger boy. "What about this idiot?" He replied questionably. "Just leave him, I have other plans at this moment. Besides there are others coming. Lets get out of here before I have to shed more blood." He stated back. Sasuke began to follow the older man. Both disappearing into the horizon.

**Okay I do not like the opening to this story so far but I have a whole idea of how this is going to go. I hope To make it better as I go along. **

**I came up with this story a month or so ago after a dream I had of them. I actually like this pairing. **

**Anyways Leave a review. I will update as soon as I can depending on school that is. **


	2. Slave You Know What to do Now

Sakura sat in the room alone. Chains around her wrist to keep her there. The chains were three feet long so she was allowed to sit on the floor. Sakura was so scared to be here but she had to save Naruto. She didn't want to see any of her friends die, not because she was too weak to save them. Sakura sighed and looked at the corner of the room just then the door opened up a figure stepped into the room.

The figure made it's way over to Sakura kneeling down and grabbing her roughly by the chin making her look at him. It was the leader Madara. Sakura adverted her gaze to try and not look at him directly. No she could not stand to look at that orange mask, that sharingan was too much to handle to look at. The grib became tighter making Sakura bit her lip and looking at him.

"I am here to explain to you what you will be doing here Pinky." Madara said coldly. Sakura just looked at him.

"You are to be used as our healer. Our slave. You will heal any one of us that will need healing! It doesn't matter if you once lived in the Leaf Village, what matters now you betrayed them and you are now stuck here with us, to heal! Got it?" Madara said to Sakura.

Sakura looked at him but did not answer just then she felt nails go into her skin making her cry out in pain. He did it once again when she didn't answer him again. Then finally she broke to the point where the pain was getting worse and finally screamed.

"Yes! I get it! I understand! I am nothing more then your slave!" Sakura screamed with tears coming down her face.

Madara laughed behind his mask and pulled away turning to make his leave. He stopped when his hand touched the door knob he spoke boldly,

"And if you are really good I will give you a treat my slave that I am sure you will love because I can tell you I will love giving you the treat bitch." He left the room closing the door behind him.

Sakura felt disgusted by what he had just said, give her a treat. A treat? Heh that was a laugh! He would probably rape her or something gross. She was only seventeen. Why the hell would she want a treat! She was not a child! She had to plan her escape to get out of her and get stronger in order to defeat him and keep her village alive! This a village she loved no one was going to take away that love. No one!

Sakura started to pull at her chains trying to pull them out of the wall in frustration. She needed to get out of here! She needed to be free. She needed to be stronger! She pulled on her chains more and more, chains digging into her wrist making her bleed. The pain did not bother her, her emotions were to busy on anger and determination to get out of there. She pulled harder and harder until the pain finally got to her, she fell onto her side and began to cry. She thought she had told herself she would never cry again and here she was crying harder then ever. Barely able to breathe. Her chest felt like it was caving in slowly trying to kill her. This was a horrible life to live now. Living with the enemy and healing them at any time. The thoughts that clouded her mind made her cry more.

After for what seemed like forever Sakura finally cried herself to sleep not knowing what tomorrow or the rest of her time here will bring her. Just one thing she knew she had to get out of here and save everyone by herself at any cost.

**I am so sorry I did not get to post this sooner! Just with school ending then going to a convention then summer being kinda busy and stuff plus life being hard on me I finally got around to checking my reviews for this story and saw how much you guys wanted this and I was like "Ahh! I need to post a chapter now!" So I sat on my bed and wrote a quick chapter for you guys! I know it is kinda sucky but it was quick and I had trouble writing this chapter because I knew how I wanted it but not how to approach it. Thanks for the reviews :D You guys are awesome! I will post the next chapter when I can! ^_^ **

**-Crystal~**


End file.
